


Life on Mars

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: You, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and the Doctor visit an outer space theme park. Amy and Rory wander off to leave you to have alone time with the Doctor.Written based on two concepts: "You confessed your feelings and we're about to kiss but we get interrupted" and "Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they're doing."
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/You
Kudos: 50





	Life on Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I casually just invented my own universe in many of my fics where there's a popular place called the Desert Peninsula that everybody visits that has a theme park called "Life on Mars" like the TV show and Bowie song..........don't mind me, hahaha. Enjoy!

“Y/N! Got a big day ahead of us!” You could hear the Doctor before he even rounded the corner into the kitchen, his booming voice practically echoing off the walls. 

Leaning against the counter, you stirred your tea, staring out at the purple view of the galaxy as you waited. This was your daily morning routine. After waking up, bright and early, you would wander into the TARDIS kitchen to have your English Breakfast tea with a heaping spoonful of sugar and wait for the Doctor to give you his updates on what the daily adventure was, hoping he could hype you up and get you out the door quicker.

You looked forward to it every morning. Without fail, he would waltz in with all his bow-tied grandeur, rambling on about a planet you somehow hadn’t visited yet. You’d press a quick ‘good morning’ kiss to each other’s cheeks, and he’d continue pacing around the kitchen, talking about the awe and excitement of where he decided to take you that day.

Sure enough, not even a minute later, he strolled in. He pressed a kiss to your cheek as you did his, and reached behind you to grab an apple without even breaking eye contact. No worries about personal space, either. He cleared his throat as your eyes fell on him, an expectant look on your face. “So! Amy wants to go to the theme park on the Desert Peninsula. Rory wants to go with her. Doubt he’ll go on any rides but hey, that’s Rory for you. You’re the only one left. What’d you say, Y/N?”

As you listened to him, you sipped your tea. It was amazing that Amy wanted to even return to the Desert Peninsula. The first and only time you went there, she accidentally tripped into a red dirt pit, terribly burning her hands. Rory, the perfect nurse, had to drag her back to the TARDIS to take care of her in the med bay.

But you had no problem with it. You liked the Desert Peninsula. Sure, it was hot, but you could bear it. There was no doubt that Amy and Rory would wander off to enjoy each other’s company, leaving you to have a little alone time with the Doctor.

The very same Doctor that sent your heart fluttering as he leaned against the table, his big green eyes sparkling at you as he juggled the apple between his two hands. The man simply could not stop moving. He tossed it behind his back in a little trick and winked at you. “C’mon, L/N, I know you love the Ferris wheel…” he teased, as his lips curled into a smirk.

“Of course, I’m in.” You laughed, shrugging as you turned around to place your empty cup in the sink. You were about to leave and go get ready for the day, but you stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his arm. “But, just saying, you had me at Big Day.”

You smiled and pressed another swift kiss to his cheek, squeezing his arm before you walked out of the kitchen, wondering what you were going to wear for your “date” with the Doctor.

***

Before every fun adventure, the Doctor liked to have a quick meeting. He’d pull you, Rory, and Amy into a circle and brief you on proper conduct and etiquette in your current location. It was a tradition you had to adopt after the first time to the Peninsula. He didn’t want any of you wandering into any kind of trouble, interacting with rogue alien races or time forbid, getting yourselves lost. 

But all three of you hated these meetings. It was like getting lectured by your alien parent in a tweed suit and bow tie. It was even worse, now that you were standing at the hub entrance of Life on Mars, the Desert Peninsula’s premier theme park.

As the Doctor talked about the proper etiquette on interacting with a Deserter, you watched out of the corner of your eye as Amy stole glances at the four different planetary lands. She planned for you to go, and she was eager to get started. After all, how many times do you get to visit an outer space theme park?

She was holding Rory’s hand and anxiously tapped her foot as if she was beyond ready for the meeting to be over. Yet, the Doctor wouldn’t stop talking, his hands in the air as if he was a professor teaching a class about an alien race nobody heard of before.

“Don’t forget, always look them in the eyes, they find it offensive if you do—” the Doctor was attempting to meet everybody’s eyes in confirmation before Amy cleared her throat.

“Right, right,” she interrupted, tilting her chin up. She waved a hand at you and the Doctor. “I’m assuming the two of you know how to have your own fun?”

The Doctor was still offended about her interruption, but you glanced up at him, snaking your arm around his. “I think we can handle it.”

He ran a palm over his face and shook his head, his expression softening as he looked at his two other companions. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead, kids.”

“Don’t do anything the Doctor wouldn’t do,” you teased, giving the Doctor a little shake to cheer him up.

Amy and Rory were already walking towards the main Mars-themed land, so you assumed they hadn’t heard you. But Amy glanced over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, shouting a sarcastic “Thanks Mom!”

You and the Doctor simply watched as they walked away. Amy headed towards the first roller coaster she saw. Of course, it was the theme park’s best attraction – Mars Attack! – and it had a large drop, a terrifying inversion, and a strip of the track where the ride went backwards. You could almost imagine Rory’s wide-eyed stare as Amy dragged him into the queue.

The Doctor took you out of your reverie as he nudged you. “Where to, Y/N?”

You studied the different gates. Besides Mars, there was Earth, Saturn, and Jupiter. All of them were properly themed to their planets and jam-packed with different sets of rides. Earth had a pleasant blue and green aesthetic. A large log flume ride – Water Planet – towered over its gate with a proper family-friendly drop. For a second, you watched the looks on the guests’ faces as they stopped at the drop, right before the boat sailed into the big splash finale.

Saturn was a bit rougher in aesthetics. The gate was trimmed with gold, its rides lined up almost in a ring formation. You could spot a spinning teacup ride just past its entrance and a ride where guests were strapped in and spun around in dizzying circles. As a guest stumbled out of the exit, you immediately vetoed it. There was no way you would ever go on that.

Jupiter was aesthetically beautiful – all red, gold, and orange. But the stormy area had nothing but roller coasters towering over its walls. All of them seemed to feature a corkscrew, inversion, or a harrowing stomach-in-your-throat drop. It wasn’t exactly your kind of ride, but you wondered if the Doctor would enjoy it. If he was interested, you would be interested. Well, in more ways than one.

As your eyes fell over the Earth side, you could see the moon-themed Ferris wheel. Your heart skipped a beat. There was no question about it. That was where you were going. 

You met the Doctor’s gaze, taking his hand. “Earth?”

“Earth, it is.”

You knew you picked the right choice when you wandered in past Earth’s gate. Everything about it felt like home – the endless areas of grass, the ponds, the trees. While the other lands seemed chaotic, this one brought nothing but peace. The perfect way to spend a day with the Doctor, and possibly confess your love for him. You know. Casual.

You had been wanting to do it for a while, but every time you stopped yourself. You were always running away from something or lingering on the TARDIS, and it never felt like the right moment. The last thing you wanted was to bare your entire heart for the Time Lord and have Amy and Rory eavesdropping nearby.

But you couldn’t think about that, because the Doctor was pulling you towards the Ferris wheel with a big dumb smile on his face. He knew you too well.

The two of you settled into your seat and you were sent up into the air, watching as the theme park underneath you became smaller and smaller. It was beautiful from up above. All of the lands looked so different from high in the sky – a mural of bold colors. 

You leaned your head on the Doctor’s shoulder, your hands together on your touching thighs. “Thanks for taking us here,” you mumbled. You turned your head to give his arm a quick kiss, and you could feel the Doctor soften underneath your lips.

“Oh, Y/N. I like this time with you,” the Doctor sighed. He stopped, immediately tensing up as he realized what he just said. “You as in you, Rory and Amy, of course. Not just you, unless you want it to be yo—”

“I want it to be me, Doctor,” you said, taking your head off his shoulder. “I like this time with you, too.”

The Ferris wheel reached the top, and you were about to kiss when the ride jolted, making the two of you miss each other’s lips, your chests awkwardly colliding instead.

A speaker in the wheel’s main frame rattled to life as one of the alien employees cleared his throat. “We apologize for the inconvenience, but your ride on Moon Landing has to take one giant leap for mankind. Please stay in your seats as we carefully send you orbiting back down to Earth. Thank you.”

The Doctor sighed as your chair jolted. It seemed like the moment was ruined, but your face was still burning. You watched as the ground became closer and closer until an employee with a head of purple spikes had to pull the lap bar off of you two.

As you walked off the ride into a grassy area with benches and picnic tables, you looked up at the Doctor whose face was covered in disappointment. He seemed to be upset that the romantic moment was ruined.

“Hey,” you murmured, placing a finger under his chin. “I still want to kiss you, even when we’re on Earth. Honestly, I’d kiss you on any planet."

The Doctor’s eyes brightened as he looked down at you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. He leaned down, his face inches from yours. You could feel his lips brush on yours as he said, “Great, then I can kiss you any time I want.”


End file.
